


Tears In His Eyes

by KyeAbove



Series: Only Human [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Joey didn’t usually mind blood, but Henry was hurting himself.





	Tears In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a series. It's gonna be a tearjerker.

Henry stayed and stayed, until it was all Joey recalled. It felt like Henry had always been here. 

Agonizing bliss was the best way to put their arrangement, and Joey wouldn’t have it any other way. They were both clearly hurting, but they had each other. Henry spoke of never leaving, and Joey had that trust. 

That trust died when he spotted the blood. The knife clattered from Henry’s hands, as Joey’s jaw dropped with.

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Henry whispered, putting his hand over the fresh cuts. Henry’s arms were scattered with cuts, in various states of healing. Many scars. This was the first time in a long time Joey had seen Henry without his red sweater. Was this what he’d been hiding all this time?

Blood slipped out from under Henry’s fingers. 

For a short moment, Joey was angry at Henry. Henry was healthy, and had all the chance to live a long life, all Joey wanted. But no, Henry’s battle was different from Joey’s. The only common aspect between them was that neither had asked for any of this whirlwind of misery and pain. 

Joey could only curse himself for not seeing it sooner. 

Henry’s eyes were filled with tears, and regret, and fear that grew as Joey wheeled closer. 

“Are you angry?” Henry asked, his nose scrunching up to go along with his confusion when Joey removed Henry’s glasses, and wiped away the tears streaming down his face. 

“No. I could never be mad. I just wish I’d known before. You’ve done so much for me. I want to help you.” Joey used the sleeve of his shirt to soak up some of the blood. 

“This isn’t something you can just fix.”

Joey gestured to his wheelchair, and his twisted leg. 

“Neither is this. But I’m still alive. Are you thinking about the opposite towards yourself?”

Henry looked away, and then nodded. 

“I just don’t know why.” 

“We don’t need to know why. You just need to know I’m here. I’m alive. You’re alive.” Joey took Henry’s hand in his. “We’ll make it out of this, together.”

And then Joey cried too. 

“You’re going to be at my funeral, not the other way round. That’s how it’s meant to be.”

“I know…” Henry squeezed Joey’s hand. “I’m going to get myself cleaned up. I’ll be right back.” Henry let go of Joey’s hand and walked off ridgedly. Joey watched him walk up the stairs, sorrowful, towards the bathroom Joey could no longer access. 

Even though Joey was sure Henry was telling the truth, he called an encouraging “I love you!” so if there was any doubt, or a small chance Henry was trying to get away to do this all over again, Joey might do some sort of good. 

They’d get through this. They would. Even if they came out of it as very different people.


End file.
